Senran Kagura: The Runaway Shinobis
by marcus.mosley.391
Summary: Everyone knows a runaway shinobi is never any good and they are meant to pay with their lives. What shall happen with Hiroshi and Xiba when they meet Asuka and Homura's teams? And what shall happen when their new fellow companions fall in love with them!
1. Chapter 1

**Senran Kagura: The Runaway Shinobis**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The Sacred Crane Ninja Academy...not many know of the existence of this school, as it is deeply hidden in a sacred area in the mountains. Hearing information about is not easy to come across, as no one is meant to speak of it for the sake of it's safety. Even if you were lucky enough to learn of it, finding the school is the biggest challenge and once you do find it, you will be enrolled as a student automatically. You may be asking why is this school so secret and why it's best to keep it's existence is not known? It's because this school doesn't train Good or Evil Ninjas, instead they train those on the Neutral Side of things! This is somewhat unheard of and it may be considered taboo.

Regardless they still follow the many other rules of the ninja. Until one day, a top student has recently failed a mission and was meant to be executed, however he was able to get the slip away from some ninja followers.

It was a dark night, many footsteps can be heard as they dashed through. A young man with short purple hair ran for his life as he was being followed by pursuing ninjas.

"Do not let him get away!" A shinobi officer yelled out.

"I won't be going down that easy. You're dealing with a top student!" The young purple haired youth exclaimed as he continued to run from his followers. There were 5 of them and he may be able to escape from them and get to safety...wherever that may be. One of the following ninjas threw shuriken toward him, but he was able to evade those with great ease by jumping into the trees and jumped from branch to branch.

The purple haired boy was able to get himself distance from his followers and used this as time to set up a trap. He placed his backpack down and looked for supplies, "Ok I have to make this quick, I don't have much time..." he anxiously looked at what he had and was able to think of an idea.

The 5 pursuing ninjas lost sight of the purple runaway, they didn't separate knowing he may be able to defeat each of them if they did so. After a few seconds, the purple haired boy jumped from the trees and was spotted!

"There! After him!" The ninjas immediately took action, 3 were able to get ahead while 2 stood in the back. One of them landed on a tree branch and proceeded along with his companions, unfortunately a giant net came out of nowhere and landed on the 3 and they were pinned down. There was no time for the remaining 2 to set them free as their target was getting away.

"Damn! Two of them were able to avoid the trap. Hmmm, I may have to resort to...that." The purple haired ninja observed from behind another tree, but ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't long until the last 2 were able to catch up to him and cornered him into a dead end. One pulled out kunai and the other pulled out a chained scythe preparing to kill him.

"It's over kid. This is the way of the shinobi and you must pay the price."

"This will end quickly."

The 2 dashed straight toward him, but the young man was not going down that easy. He placed his hands together and extended 2 fingers, forming a ninja sign and called out: " **SECRET NINJA ART:** _Crane's Aura!"_ A bright flash of light appeared and blinded the 2 ninjas and they were flown backwards and felt as if they were hit by something big. The light died down and the young man they were after was nowhere to be found, he escaped. This wouldn't end well for them as they will be getting an earful from their superiors. However, the young boy that they were sent to assassinate is not out of the woods yet, as he will have others after him no matter what.

 **Few Days Later...**

It was a nice day, and students began to enter the school of Hanzo Academy, people walked around and were talking amongst friends, and entered a new student that no one had seen before. He entered the school grounds wearing the uniform, a white buttoned shirt, blue tie, and blue pants, he was carrying a shoulder bag very close to his side and he walked with his head slightly down, making him seem kind of shy and nervous.

" _Ok, here I am. As of today, I leave my old life behind and start a new one. No one is to know I am a ninja runway or anything. But I must still stay on my guard-"_ before he can finish his thoughts, the new student ran into a tree that was on school grounds. He fell back and lied on the ground for a bit, some students were concerned, while others laughed thinking it was funny.

"Um, excuse me, are you ok?" a young voice could be heard asking. A hand was felt touching the boy's shoulder trying to wake him up. The young man groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurred, but he managed to make out what he saw, he saw a cute girl with short brown hair tied into a ponytail and hazel eyes. She looked into the boys bright red eyes "Hello, do you need help?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, uh, no need!" The flustered youth said as he quickly got on his feet and stood up straight and tall. He was a little embarrassed because of what just happened and he was actually nervous around people. "I-I'm new here. My name is Hiroshi, 2nd year, it's nice to m-meet you." He greeted himself and bowed down to her, hoping to also hide his blush, hoping she didn't notice. "It's very nice to meet you, Hiroshi, I'm Asuka. I'm a 2nd year too and I'm sure you'll like it here." She finished talking and things seemed to have calmed down, once he looked up, she asked if he needed help looking for his class and offered to show him around the school. Hiroshi took her offer and he was shown all over the school ground, and he liked what he was shown.

" _This is a wonderful place. Maybe I won't be found out so easily after all."_ Hiroshi thought to himself, Asuka walked next to him and gave him a warm smile "So Hiroshi, um, if you don't mind my asking but do you have any family you stay with or anything?" The girl asked in innocence. "Oh well, I live alone, my family lives far away. I want to be more independent and this is the best way to do so." Hiroshi said with a smile answering her question earlier. "Oh I see, well I hope you have a nice time here."

Hiroshi had a big smile on his face and nodded. "I can already tell I'm going to like it here. I hope I can make plenty of friends too." The boy was very honest and Asuka definitely had a good feeling about him. "Well, you have one already. I'd love to be your first friend here Hiroshi. We're both 2nd-years, so it would be fitting." The young brunette explained with much compassion and kindness. Seeing the smile on her face and seeing her kindness, Hiroshi couldn't reject such an offer and agreed. Before the 2 could continue talking, the bell had rung, it was time for class.

The young girl walked off saying her goodbyes hoping to see him again. Hiroshi let out a breath of relief as she fell for the obvious lie he told about his family. He noted that she seemed nice and may be an actual true friend, but he was rather curious about the red scarf she had around her neck. It didn't seem like the school had anything against students modifying their uniforms, maybe that was the case. But he was getting some interesting feeling about her, maybe there is just something special about her.

"Well enough of that now. It's time for my first day of class at my new school. Alright….here we go."

 **Later That Day...**

Classes have ended for the day and Hiroshi had got past the day with no issue and he was ready to go home and take a nice rest, but first he went to a convenience store to pick up a few things. After he left, he managed to get to his home which wasn't that far from the school, he placed his key into the door and unlocked the door "Angelo, I'm home boy!" out of nowhere a small little dog appeared and jumped into Hiroshi's arms and licked his face. "Hey boy, did you miss me? I missed you." Angelo was Hiroshi's pet dog who was his constant companion and was a skilled ninja dog, Angelo also escaped The Sacred Crane Ninja Academy, but they did so apart as Angelo was a skilled pooch and could do many things alone. "Ok pal, lets have some dinner and go out for a walk."

Hiroshi and Angelo finished their dinner and went out for a little walk. Hiroshi was listening to music on his headphones as they walked, but he kept his guard up in case someone tried to sneak up on the 2 of them. As they got a good distance in, Angelo suddenly stopped and began to growl which caught Hiroshi's attention.

"Huh? What's the matter buddy? Is there something wron-"

Before he could continue, Hiroshi felt something, it was something that gave the both of them bad vibes. They looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses, and proceeded to jump onto the nearby rooftops.

"What is this I'm feeling? It doesn't seem like any of those shinobi hunting me down have found me, so what is it?"

Angelo began barking and pointed with his nose in one direction and Hiroshi looked and saw other shinobi on a far off building! This surprised both Hiroshi and Angelo, they didn't expect to see other shinobi so soon and it didn't seem like they were after the 2 and seem to be fighting amongst each other.

Hiroshi didn't want to get involve but he was to curious about what was going on. Angelo and him decided to conceal their presence to make sure they weren't found out. They proceeded to the far off building and saw a fight between 5 female ninjas, apparently they were slightly outnumbered by a group of other female ninjas who seemed to be stopping them.

"Surrender now and we may go easy on you!" One of the ninjas proclaimed

"We will not, we were given orders to reclaim the stolen property." A long black haired girl replied while wielding a katana. Apparently these 5 were on an important mission, Hiroshi took a close look at each of them, it was a little hard to tell due to it being so dark, but all of the 5 looked like students, so they were just like him, which caught his attention.

"If you do not surrender, we shall use force!" Another adversary explained

"Well that's fine! I've been waiting to for someone to say that, I was getting bored just standing around!" A tall blonde girl said with much enthusiasm while cracking her knuckles, clearly ready for a fight. The other girls also seemed pretty ready for battle, minus one who seemed like a small timid girl. Hiroshi couldn't help but shake the feeling, but the felt worried about her.

A battle began between the 5 girls and the many others that outnumbered them. Slashes, punches, kicks, and many other attacks happened all over the place. The 5 girls were doing a decent job and took down many of their opponents, even the small girl took down some enemies, even though her fighting style was rather odd. Hiroshi took an interest in the girl who used martial arts kicks to defeat her enemies, but he also was amazed by the one girl with long white pigtails who used an umbrella that had hidden blades within it, she was definatly a tough opponent and she was constantly protecting the small pink haired girl, she must have been very worried about her.

But what really took the cake was a girl who was using 2 twin blades to fend off her opponents, she was very fast and her attacks were quit energetic, Hiroshi was very impressed by her skills. The girls took down a good number of their opponents, but some of the enemies that got taken down recovered! Apparently it was all a ruse to get the girls to let their guards down, each of them were taken down with no issue whatsoever.

"No, this can't be, I-I have to do something...I can't stand by and watch." Hiroshi stood up and pulled out a ninja scroll that was hidden in his clothes, and he raised it above his head and yelled out: "SHINOBI TENSHIN!"

 **Author Note:** _ **So what do you all think? I hope you'll stick around for the story and enjoy the character of Hiroshi and look forward to seeing his new adventures at Hanzo.**_

 **Name:** Hiroshi

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** October 31

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Guardian:** Crane

 **Weapon:** Greaves

 **Hobby:** Drawing

 **Favorite Food:** Strawberry Cupcakes

 **Hair:** Purple

 **Eye:** Red


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Hiroshi's transformation had completed, he now had light clothing that took the form of light a light blue robe, with a white under shirt, loose trousers, a matching headband, and meatal greaves that covered his legs.

"Come on Angelo, let's go!" Hiroshi and Angelo jumped from their position and jumped into the fray and began attacking the many other shinobi. Hiroshi attacked with rather quick kicks, his attacks were almost similar to the blonde girl, but he seemed more focused and defensive. Angelo was very quick and was able to trip the shinobi and even able to make others attack each other, he was no ordinary dog.

The 5 girls were able to recover, and watched in awe at their new savior's skills. He managed to take down a good number of them along with his dog, but when was examining the area, he was attacked from behind and a huge cut was made on his back revealing his bare back along with a deep scar. The young man fell to his knees, leading him wide open for another attack.

"Now you're in for it. Your worthless fool!" The attacker was ready to stab the heroic shinobi, but it wasn't until she was stopped by one of the 5 girls.

"Don't even think about it!" The girl with the 2 swords attacked the adversary and pushed her away, "Are you alright?" The girl asked, reaching a hand out to help him up. Hiroshi looked up at her and seemed to notice her voice was familiar, he got up with her help and brushed himself off.

"I'm just fine. I've had worse before, come on boy!" He called out to Angelo who joined his master and Hiroshi, Angelo, and the dual wielding girl took fighting poses ready to end this fight.

" **SECRET NINJA ART:** Dual Slash!" The girl yelled out with a green aura, she jumped from one spot to another and gained momentum and flung herself forward and slashed both her swords at once. She did much damage to her enemy.

"Now that was cool. It's our turn now, let's go buddy!" Angelo dashed forward and actually managed to hit the enemy multiple times like a ping pong ball, then Hiroshi stepped forward and focused all his energies and began to glow a lovely light, " **SECRET NINJA ART:** Holy Drill!" Hiroshi dashed forward, jumped, placed his feet forward, and began to spin rapidly and took down his opponent, the fight was over.

The 5 girls cheered over their victory

"That was amazing Asuka, your skills show no bound. You are quit the shinobi." The black haired mistress said with complete honesty.

"That was really scary, but we did it. YAY!" The little pink cutie applaud in complete happiness.

The girl with the pigtails and umbrella was quiet and nodded.

"That's our Asuka. This is what happens when you mess with Hanzo Academy!" The blonde girl said happily as she grabbed the young girl's bust and began to fondle them, much to her dismay. Hiroshi looked away in embarrassment.

" _Wait, did she say? Hanzo? And they said her name was Asuka. Are they-?"_ Hiroshi could not shake that off or ignore it, that's just something he couldn't pass off as nothing, he is going to have to look into this later, but before he and Angelo could leave, the young girls wanted to thank him for their help.

The girl he fought alongside walked forward, "Um, thanks for all your help. You were amazing." She then bowed in respect, which Hiroshi bowed back.

The katana wielder stepped forward and was more interested in questioning the young man, "Please, who are you? Are you a Good or Evil Shinobi?"

"Come on, Ikaruga, what's the big deal? He really taught those skanks a lesson. So what's it matter?" The blond explained as she rested an arm on the black haired girl's shoulder while waving her fingers through her hair acting like it was no big deal.

The pink haired girl jumped in "But anyone who would help like that can't be an Evil Ninja, right?" She was so innocent, Hiroshi let out a small smile.

"We can't be certain of that Hibari, don't be so trusting." The pigtail warrior explained with almost no emotion in her voice.

Hiroshi finally came up and said spoke, "I'm no one important. I'm neither friend nor foe. Just a meddler who wants to live my life." Hiroshi grabbed Angelo and ran off before the girls could stop them and ask more questions. These girls were uncertain of this young man that saved their lives, but they were sure he wasn't an enemy and they are very grateful for what he's done for them.

Hiroshi and Angelo made it home safely and Hiroshi began to treat the wound on his back, it was slightly tricky but he managed. " _Their names were Asuka, Ikaruga, and Hibari? And they said they were from Hanzo, it can't be a coincidence, I have heard some schools secretly train shinobi in various places. It could be possible."_

Hiroshi was deep in thought on this, he was going to have to learn about some of these students and see if his suspicions are correct and he had a way of doing so.

 **Next Day…..**

Hiroshi was on school grounds and all students were wondering around, today Hiroshi was going to sneak into the faculty office and find records. At schools that train shinobi in secret, they will have them enrolled as students but they aren't really their as usual students. Thankfully, since Hiroshi knows how to be stealthy and gain information, as it was some of the missions he was assigned involved such skills.

The bell rang and students were heading to class, this was now Hiroshi's chance. He took advantage of the crowd of students to hide his presence and thus cloaking himself so no one could notice him, it was perfect for espionage.

" _Ok, now all I need to do is get to the faculty office and find out if those girls I ran into are students here and are shinobi. If so, maybe I can continue my training, as long as no one finds out I'm a rouge_..."

The purple haired lad managed to find the office, but he had to wait a tad longer as there were still a few staff members that blocked his way. Thankfully the rouge shinobi had a cloak meant for camouflage, he had a feeling something like this would happen and came prepared even if he has to wait for a while, this is what he was trained to do, this whole thing is basically a new kind of mission for him, and it's one he took on himself.

Some time had passed, but now the coast was clear for Hiroshi to sneak into the office. He managed to sneak in without anyone noticing him and before the door closed so he wouldn't be locked out, even if he could've found another way inside, this just saved him the trouble. "Alright, this may take me some time, but I'm gonna figure this out now." Hiroshi looked through various files and it started to get boring, but he at least didn't make a mess if he did, things would've gotten out of control and may have been a problem down the road, as a shinobi, he's not suppose to be notice, or have any evidence of their existence.

After a few long hours, Hiroshi actually managed to find files of the girls he was looking for, most notably the one of Asuka! "Bingo, looks like I've found what I was looking for. Now to find where this training ground is." Hiroshi was able to find information about the secret area where shinobi were trained and copied some of the notes down in a notebook he had. After putting the files back, Hiroshi was able to sneak out of the office and left no traces of him being there.

"I'm so tired and I missed a lot of classes, but right now I don't care. Hmm I am a little thirsty though..."Hiroshi decided to pay a visit to the student store and lucky for him, it was still open. "Um, excuse me, um, may I have a soda please?" A young girl turned around and made eye contact with Hiroshi and smiled "Sure thing, one soda coming right up" the girl had long, loose flowing black hair with thin bangs, a ribbon tied into a bow that was on the side of her head, her eyes where a deep red, and she wore a red tie and skirt. She went to get Hiroshi a soda, but suddenly she tripped on something and knocked over some shelves that begin to fall forward towards her and she screamed in complete horror as she shut her eyes tight expecting the worse!

"Are you ok?" a gentle voice said, the girl opened her eyes slowly and she noticed herself in the arms of the young purple haired customer who looked down at her very concerned. The girl began to blush, but she quickly got down and looked at the fallen shelves that had fallen and would've crushed her. "T-thank you sir, for saving my life," the young girl bowed, but began to question something "But, um, how did you manage to get to me in time before the shelves fell? That's not possible is it?" Hiroshi wasn't ready for that question and wasn't sure what to say to that, "Oh um, I have fast reflexes you see, and uh, I was quick to react you know?" Hiroshi tried to cover up with a lie and proceeded with a goofy laugh.

"Well thank you so much. And as a thank you, I shall give you a soda for free." The girl said with much appreciation which stunned Hiroshi. "Oh no, please, I must owe you something." Hiroshi pleaded, but the young girl insisted that he have the soda for free, she then handed Hiroshi a can of soda, but before Hiroshi continued pleading, he was interrupted by a voice calling out "Ayame! Come on, are you almost done? We have to go." Hiroshi turned around and saw no one other than Asuka herself!

"Oh, hey um Asuka right?" Hiroshi asked. "Oh it's you Hiroshi. How are you? Are you doing well?" Asuka asked in total innocence, Hiroshi nodded and before he could talk more the young girl running the student store ran out and began to speak with Asuka, "Asuka this young man saved me from being crushed by the shelves. He's the best." The young girl, who is named Ayame said with delight as she held her hands together and placed them next to her face.

The 2 girls waved good-bye to Hiroshi, who walked for home and is now somewhat curious, " _Hmm, those girls were very familiar with each other and now that I think about it, I think I did come across the name Ayame for students that are shinobi here. Could it be?"_ Hiroshi is now even more curious and was gonna look more into this. Hiroshi made it back home, had dinner with Angelo, took his bath, and changed into his pajamas.

 **Next Day…..**

Hiroshi was on the school grounds and reviewed his notes. He was able to find the location of the training ground where the shinobi were hiding, he decided to take advantage of the time and at least find the place and worry about acquainting himself with the students and teacher another time. After carefully following his notes, he found an old building that was close to being off school grounds. Hiroshi noted how there was a sign that said the building was off limits, "Bingo, this has to be it. I can sense the presence of shinobi coming from it." Hiroshi decided to go to class and get back to his investigation later.

After a long day of classes, Hiroshi took another look at the old building and once he got there he saw some students exiting, clearly other shinobi and there were far more than he had assumed. He not only saw the 5 girls he saved that one night, but he also saw Ayame, along with many others: One was a girl with bright red hair who gave off vibes rather similar to Asuka, another girl stood very straight and tall, almost like she was a knight or something, one of the other ones walked rather slowly and had messy hair, reminding him of bed head, and the last girl was rather cute with blonde hair, but she had some cat-like ears on her.

" _My goodness, there are lots more than I had anticipated. And they're all female, I wonder why that is….."_ Hiroshi decided to stick around and follow them without being noticed, it turns out the girls all lived in one of the girl's dorms related to the school, clearly showing how secret they are. " _Now it all makes sense. How did I not see it before, this may not be right of me, but I do have the right to know about my fellow shinobi."_ All of this really peeked Hiroshi's interest more and more, now that he has figured certain things out, he decided to go home and figure things out later.

 **AN: So? How are you all liking it? Yep Hiroshi is stalking some of these girls, but it's for good reasons and yes I am including characters from Senran Kagura: New Wave. I believe those characters deserve to be put into the spotlight and here they are XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I am very surprised how many comments I got on this fanfic in such a short amount of time and I need to say is this: For those who are comparing my fanfic to others that are similar to this, please keep in mind, I have no intentions of making it similar to other ones, this is just for pure fun, nothing really serious. Another thing I would appreciate is people not assuming Hiroshi is going to start dating every girl or anything, some will have crushes on him, others not so much. Please keep an open mind at the lease please.**

 **Also if things happen a bit fast here, I was half asleep writing this and wanted to hurry and get to the point, I mean come on who doesn't do this sometimes?**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Hiroshi was at home meditating, he was very interested in these different girls. For the past few weeks, he observed each of them trying to find out info on them. Most people would consider this stalking, but since Hiroshi was a shinobi, it's only natural he gain info on fellow shinobi that may or may not be enemies. He gained some interesting info on each girl: Asuka was a cheerful and hard working girl, but he was dismayed that she had a fear of frogs, Ikaruga was from a wealthy family and she wielded her katana, known as Hien, with grace and elegance, Katsuragi was a tough girl always ready for a fight, but was also a pervert to her classmates, Yagyuu was a stoic girl who spent most of her time watching over Hibari and seemed to have a large love of squid, Hibari was a cute girl who loved sweets almost as much as Hiroshi himself and even loved video games seeing as how she went to an arcade frequently with Yagyuu.

By observing them, Hiroshi figured these were the girls he helped rescue that one night. But he also studied the other girls he saw, they were younger then the others and he was able to gather info on them as well: Ayame was relaxed and had a "my pace" style of things, she also seemed to idolize Katsuragi, something Hiroshi couldn't understand to well. Fuma was a girl who was cheerful and positive and she spent time with Asuka a lot, Hiroshi found their bond very interesting and saw them as amazing sparring partners. Hijikata stood strong and enjoyed and respected life, but Hiroshi couldn't get to much info on her like the others. Muramasa was very interesting, she spent lots of time with Hibari and both were rather upbeat, it was very adorable to watch, she had cat-like ears on her head and Hiroshi believed she was a cosplayer of some sort, but she also seemed very strong, even for human standards as she pushed a car out of the way when Hibari dropped her wallet under it. Sadly, Hiroshi was unble to get info on Seimei who slept most the day away...

"These girls are very interesting Shinobi and I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to become acquainted with them. On top of it all, I can continue my training as a shinobi and avoid those assasins after me one way or another, provided they don't figure it out as well." Hiroshi was deep in thought on this, he needed a plan to meet these ninja students, it wouldn't be as simple, but he may have an idea...

A few weeks passed and Hiroshi was ready to meet his fellow shinobi and hopefully join their class, he worked hard to be a shinobi and it was ruined do to a failure on a mission and he was not going to let that stop him, even if he has to lie about it. Hiroshi walked on school grounds, and he was ready to execute his plan. He found the old building where the ninja students were hiding, he observed from a distance on a roof top with Angelo, who followed him for the sake of the plan. "Ok boy, you know the plan, we have to meet these ninjas and continue our training." Hiroshi said, looking down at his dog who barked in agreement. Time had passed and students were walking about, some even passing the old building, which was what Hiroshi was hoping for. Angelo appeared to walk past some students who saw Angelo and thought he was a stray dog of some sorts and saw him walk into the old building. Other students wanted to try and get the dog, but once he walked into the old building, they changed their minds as there had been rumors that the building was haunted, but it was also do to the building being strictly off limits.

"Perfect, now for Angelo to take care of things. Good luck boy..."Hiroshi said from a distance, worrying of his dog, but he did have faith in his dog who he trained alongside since they were young, so Angelo should be fine. Inside the building Angelo walked in and an alarm went off, it could be heard from the inside, but outside, it wasn't heard that way shinobi wouldn't be exposed. It wasn't long until, Asuka and her friends appeared to confront any intruders, but much to their surprise, it was a small dog. "A-a dog?" Asuka said with much confusion, "How'd it get in here?" she continued. "Well it's not hard to see how, the entrance here is wide open, ya know." Katsuragi saying without a care in the world, not seeing it as not a big deal, "Aawww what a cutie." Hibari said in admiration, she proceeded to pick up the puppy who licked her face happily which made her laugh. "Hibari, you shouldn't let it lick your face like that, you don't know where it's been." Yagyuu said with a small concern in her voice, "It's ok Yagyuu, it's a friendly puppy-" Hibari said, but the dog jumped right out of her arms and proceeded to run around the rest of the building, clearly, Angelo was trying to find the classroom the girls were attending. "Ah! After it, we can't have it running loose around here." Ikaruga commanded, all the girls ran after Angelo, but he was a fast dog. Each girl kept getting outsmarted by the pooch. One way or another, Angelo outsmarted the girls, and used his sense of smell and located the classroom while the 5 girls were distracted, Angelo was able to enter the classroom where the other girls were, but not only were they there, there was a tall man in a black suit with silver hair. "Hmm? What is this?" The tall man said as Angelo came right in, and shortly, Asuka and the others came in.

"Kiriya-Sensei, we are sorry, we tried to catch the dog, but he got away because we got careless." Asuka explained, "We aren't sure where he came from, but we think it's a stray that came on school grounds and walked in here." Ikaruga explained. The tall man rubbed his eyes in slight dissapointment with a sigh, "You girls were given a simple task and you couldn't even catch a simple dog that happened to walk on campus. I though I trained you better..." The 5 girls bowed in dissapointment and apologized to their fellow classmen, who forgave the girls and now were curious as to what to do about the dog, that had just walked in on their hidden class. "Hi there little one, are you lost? Are you hungry?" Ayame said, clearly not seeing anything wrong with the dog, the other girls looked at Angelo, and he was quick get on his back, clearly wanting a belly rub. The girls didn't hesitate to do so, but Kiriya was quick to stop this, "Ahem, ladies, I hate to ruin the fun, but we can't ignore that a stray dog has entered here and we have no idea where it came from." Kiriya pointed out, "Hey it has a collar, so it has to belong to someone." Muramasa pointed out, the others looked carfully at it and saw Angelo's collar had an adress and name, the name happened to be Hiroshi's name.

Outside the building, Hiroshi was patiently waiting, many students went home and the campus was clear, "Ok, Angelo must have found his way in by now. Now to continue." Hiroshi proceeded to leave the building roof he was sitting from and walked into the old building, the alarm went off and " _Perfect, now hopefully this works."_ Hiroshi began to call out for Angelo ignoring the alarm. Back in the classroom, the girls all heard the alarm again, this surprised them as they don't usually have the alarm go off in one day and in a short amount of time. A periscope appeared before Kiriya, who looked through it, "It's a male student, he must be the owner of this dog. Well I shall go and return it to him-!" Kiriya explained, but he noticed that Hiroshi began to run around the building! "That's not good, he is roaming around, we have to make sure he doesn't find this classroom!" Asuka and her friends knew the importance of this and they dashed out along with Kiriya, while Ayame and the others made sure to guard the classroom to hide their secret. Asuka and the others split up to find Hiroshi and make sure he didn't find them out and find a to give Angelo back to him.

However, Hiroshi was one step ahead of them, but he did almost get caught by Kiriya, but he was quick on his feet to avoid him and that made it harder. " _Nice try, but thankfully, my former school taught us to be prepared for such ocassions, I just need to hurry and find the classroom and join them, if it is possible."_ Hiroshi said keeping his presence concealed and making sure he wasn't found. Hiroshi was able to get some distance from his followers, and he began to focus his mind and tried to locate Angelo, who was left back at the classroom with the other girls. Hiroshi and Angelo have a strong bond with one another, they can feel the other's presence. After a few seconds, Hiroshi found Angelo's location, and proceeded to find the classroom. "Hm? I felt something, it must be him and he's going to the class." Hibari said with complete surprise and worry, she contacted the others and they all hurried.

Hiroshi was able to feel the others heading in his direction! "Damn, one of them has sharp senses, I'd best hurry and get there!" now low on a bit of time, Hiroshi made a mad dash toward the classroom as if his life depended on it, he really wants to be a shinobi and nothing is gonna stop him from completing his training, even if he has to lie about it and sneak his way through. Hiroshi stopped at a wall and placed his hand on it, he felt it was s bit hollow compared to the others, this was it. "Bingo, I have found it, hang on Angelo, I am coming." Hiroshi took a deep breath and proceeded to run through the wall that was a hidden passage. Upon entering, he got through and fell to his knees, and began breathing heavily a bit, he then proceeded to lift his head up and he found Ayame, Fuma, Hijikata, Muramasa, and Seimei who all were standing guard and were pretty well prepared for an intruder. "Uh, um, I-I uh..." Hiroshi said in a slightly stunned state do to not really expecting the other girls to be there as he wasn't focusing on their presence, but before he could say anything else and explain himself...a trap was sprung! A net fell on his head and pulled him up in the air. " _Wow, and I was a top student..."_ Hiroshi thought embarassingly to himself. "Now we have you, intruder. You will be hearing from our teacher and friends once they get here!" Hijikata said in a stern manner, "Lets see how much you will be dealt with. You never mess with Hanzo's students." Fuma chimed in. "W-wait, please you don't understand! I'm just here for my dog, he got out and I was worried and I heard he came into this old building." Hiroshi explained. Ayame then got a good look at his face and realized who she was seeing, "W-wait, your the one who saved me at the student store. Hiroshi..." the young shopkeeper said with astonishment in her voice. Not to shortly, Asuka and her friends returned with Kiriya.

"Ayame, are you and everyone else ok? I see you captured our intruder." Kiriya said ready to deal with Hiroshi, which of course worried the young lad. " _So their teacher is a man. I can tell this guy means business."_ Hiroshi thought in a more worried tone, he wasn't sure what was to happen to him, but if he played his cards right, things may go well. Ikaruga raised her blade to Hiroshi and began to interrogate him "Who are you and how did you find this room? It is strictly off limits to outsiders!" The young lady was very serious and demanded answers, Angelo quickly came in and began barking in defense for Hiroshi. "Angelo! There you are boy, are you ok?" Hiroshi said putting himself at ease knowing his dog was ok. "Wait, Hiroshi is that you?" Asuka had said now catching on to the one captured in front of her.

"Wait Asuka, you know this guy? Who is he and how did you meet?" Katsuragi asked, somewhat interested in what is going on. "Um, I can probably help with explaining things, if you wounded mind letting me down please..." Hiroshi asked, willing to negotiate with these shinobi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AU:** **I hope this is ok, I did what I could and like the last one, I was half asleep when I wrote this and wanted to hurry and get to the point. Again this fanfic is all just for fun and nothing else, thank you.**

Hiroshi was released from the net but because he couldn't be trusted just yet, his hands were tied behind his back and Yagyuu and Hijikata standing to his sides keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing is to happen. Kiriya, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Hibari stood before Hiroshi while the rest of the class stood in the back, all waiting for Hiroshi to answer their questions. "First explain who you are and why you are here." Kiriya said with a very strict tone, practically demanding the answer now, "Um, well, my name is Hiroshi and I am a 2nd year student. Like I said, I came here to find my dog, as I was told he came in here. He gets out sometimes and I was worried about him." Hiroshi explained. "Then how did you find this room? No ordinary person could just come in here so easily." Ikaruga brought up, she was clearly on top of things and didn't really trust the boy who came and was able to walk in so easily, "Yeah and how did you manage to escape our reach when we looked around for you in the building." Katsuragi asked with her hands crossed trying to look very serious as well.

" _This is bad, they can't believe me if I just told them I walked in and got lucky, they'll be very suspecious of me then..."_ Hiroshi thought to himself, he can't expect anyone to believe such a lie, it looks like he had to come clean about a few things...he took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and began to explain..."Ok, here is the truth, my name is Hiroshi, and like all of you...I am a shinobi!" This news surprised everyone in the whole room including Kiriya. How could they have not known about another ninja lurking around their school, Asuka and Ayame were also rather surprised and felt they had a form of idiocy, as they met Hiroshi and couldn't believe they didn't figure out he was a ninja during their encounters. Hiroshi continued..."I recently transfered here as I was unable to complete my training do to my family's teachings. I didn't agree with most of their methods, so Angelo and I left home, hoping to complete our training alone. But eventually I felt the presence of fellow shinobi at this school. When I sensed a strong presence in this building I had Angelo come here to scout out everything. And when he didn't come back I figured my hunch was correct." Hiroshi was very honest in his explanation, most of the girls seemed to believe him, but Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hijikata, and Kiriya were not falling for it by much.

"Is that so? Well young man, that is an interesting story, but how are we sure you are not our enemy?" Kiriya questioned the boy obviously not letting him off the hook just yet, "Well there is something else I should confess, I met you 5 girls once, it was night time and you were on a mission. I was the one who saved you..." Hiroshi came out and admitted, the 5 girls felt flabergated at this, as they remember that night, however, they weren't sure if Hiroshi was an enemy that night or not, they still aren't able to tell now. "That was him, he saved us that night Kiriya-Sensei. He's a hero and I think he could be a good friend. An evil ninja wouldn't have done that." The young little Hibari chimed in, she may have been a bit ditzy, but she was bright enough to tell when there was a good person, she honestly trusted the boy. Everyone thought long and hard about this, it was a strange and odd situation. "Once I learned there were other shinobi here, I wanted to join you. Please, I wish to complete my training as a shinobi and prove myself to my family and show them I have what it takes." Hiroshi said, almost sounding desperate and bowing his head. Everyone was now having second thoughts of accusing him, he seemed honest enough, given the fact he helped the girls on their mission when they were having trouble, and he wants to be a ninja for a specific reason, he didn't seem like an enemy. Kiriya stepped forward, "Young man, you come off being very honest and you don't seem like an enemy, but we can't be certain if we can trust you just yet-" the silver haired gentleman said but was interrupted by an elderly laugh.

"You all have the right to feel suspecious, but come now, he doesn't seem like he means any harm." A voice said, everyone was surprised at the sound of the voice, minus Hiroshi and Angelo who both were confused. From out of nowhere behind Kiriya, came an elderly looking man in traditional japanese robes, he was sporting a combo of a beard and mustache, and fanned himself with a fan. "G-grandpa, what are you doing here." Asuka said in a surprised voice. " _Grandpa? So this man is Asuka's grandfather? He must be a strong ninja given the vibes I am getting..."_ Hiroshi thought to himself as he observed what was going on. "Master Hanzo, what are you doing here?" Kiriya questioned the man who just enetered, "Huh? Hanzo? You mean THE Hanzo? The legendary shinobi himself?" Hiroshi shot right up on his feet in total surprise from what he is now hearing, and seeing with his own 2 eyes. "Yes my young lad, I am Hanzo. I must thank you for helping my granddaughter and her friends." the legendary ninja said with much gratitude in his voice, "Not a problem sir, I was glad to help. This is such an honor, I am not worthy sir!" Hiroshi said with admiration, and went on his knees and bowed his head really hard and hit his forehead really hard. "Hahaha, my goodness boy, no need for that. Now lets get you untied." Hanzo said in a jolly manner, and proceeded to untie Hiroshi.

"Everyone, starting today, this young lad shall be a member of your class. Look after him and treat him fairly." Hanzo said in front of everyone. This shocked and surprised at this revelation. "Grandpa are you sure? I mean, I don't mean to question you or anything, but how are you so sure we can trust Hiroshi?" Asuka asked, trying to make some form of sense about what is now helping. "You all may not see it, but there is much potential in this lad and he may be able to achieve it if he studied along with you and he has an honest face. I can tell he means no harm." Hanzo explained, the man may be old, but he knows good people when he sees them and can definatly see their potential as a shinobi. Hiroshi couldn't beleive what he is hearing but is very grateful, however, he did feel as though Hanzo saw right past his ruse, knowing Hiroshi may have been lying about some things, but Hiroshi decided to worry about that later and tried to go along with what is at hand. "Hmmm, if Hanzo is sure, I suppose it wouldn't be to bad to add the young man into our class. Hiroshi, is this ok with you?" Kiriya said, knowing he may be able to win in an argument with Hanzo over this kind of matter. "Yes, please, I want to join you all and Angelo and I won't get in the way. We'll work and train hard and be really great allies to you all. Please accept us as part of your class." Hiroshi bowed his head in total respect to everyone hoping for their approval.

"A guy in our class huh? This could be a lot of fun." The tall blonde warrior Katsuragi smirked with a sinister smile, this worried everyone including Hiroshi, who felt uneasy. "Y-yeah Hiroshi seems very nice and I like Angelo already too." The young pink haired cutie Hibari added trying to change the subject of what Katsuragi was aiming for, Muramasa nodded with Hibari also thinking Hiroshi didn't seem all that bad. Many of the others think Hiroshi being part of their class wasn't bad, although Yagyuu and Hijikata weren't on board just yet, Ikaruga also had her doubts, but she was willing to at least give Hiroshi a chance. Hiroshi was more then happy to be a part of their class and was looking forward to everthing, even though he was still a little worried about Katsuragi.

After introducing themselves to each other, Hiroshi went home with Angelo and the 2 happily made it back, "Isn't this great buddy? We're going to get continue our training, we'll be strong shinobi yet. I'm just glad we were able to get through this without anyone knowing we are runaways. But I do think Hanzo was on to me for a bit, but I'd best be careful then huh?" Hiroshi discussed with Angelo. The both of them were excited to continue their training as shinobi, but their secret getting out will be a huge problem and there is no way they would be able to be accpeted into the class of Hanzo. They will just have to play their cards correctly and hope for the best...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok since I started this fanfic, all I have gotten is nothing but hate and by the looks of things, the hate is all for real stupid reasons. First of, this is called FANFICTION! The point is for all of us who are fans of things to express our own creative minds and express it and no one should tell us otherwise. Second, just because Senran Kagura is mainly all female, it doesn't mean male characters can't be in it and have anything to do with it, that would make things very sexicst and rude. And finally, IT IS MY FANFIC! It is my choice and I am not gonna change it just because you all don't like it. If you don't like it just because it's about a male oc and isn't yuri, well sorry, it's how I write it and if you don't like, go and read something else that suits your interest! I also would appreciate it if you all had your flame wars with eachother elsewhere, don't spam my comment section withyour hate amongst eachother.**

 **For those who also are complaining about how OC, just shows up and you don't know anything about him, that is a pointless argument. There is a thing called "build up" you can't just always reveal info on your characters just from their debut, it makes the character have a form of mystery and you end up wondering "what is this character going to do?" also I have no intention of just focusing the story on him. The other Senran kagura characters will be involved of course and Hiroshi develops relationships with all of them, and NO, the word "relationship" doesn't always mean romance, dating, and love! He becomes friends with them and some have crushes on him.**

 **Also here is something people need to think about, when you have a lot of girls in a setting and you add in a boy into the mix, what do you THINK is going to happen? Romance is bound to happen one way or another. Also I can only do so much for this fic compared to my Tekken fanfic do to the fact Tekken has more material to use compared to Senran Kagura. Senran Kagura just mainly has kounoichi training and fighting each other with some story, but it usually just has them all fighting eachother. Tekken has many characters with storylines and lore behind it all that there is so much you can use.**

 **This is a bunch of stuff I needed to get off my chest/mind, because all the hate for this fic are very ridiculous and annoying and it seems like loads of people aren't open minded to new ideas. Again, if you don't like the fanfic JUST DON'T READ IT! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!**


End file.
